


That Hacker

by Winter_Peaches



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Crimes & Criminals, Flirting, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Peaches/pseuds/Winter_Peaches
Summary: Detective in training, Byun Baekhyun finally gets his first suspect to interrogate and it was not what he had prepared for.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	That Hacker

"Detective Byun, you're up next to interrogate." The Chief of his sector said in a stern voice like any officer with a status would sound like.

"Alright, Chief." He's been working here for two years now but that old man still gives him the creeps.

This was his first real case. He was no longer organizing folders in the cold secluded room with no windows, flipping through each case to computerize, dreaming that he would one day solve something big.

The brown paper folder was thrown on his table with a loud thud.

Biting on the end of his pen, hunching over his small desk as he tried to read through the case. Pinching the bridge of his nose, the feeling of regret from last night creeping up on him. 

All he remembered was going to the bar with his high school friends, accidentally drinking one too many bottles of soju and had a one night stand with some random guy at his apartment.

At least he remembered how good the sex was.

His head pounding like a hammer

_Park Chanyeol_

_30 years old_

_Suspected accomplice of hacking private police information._

"You look like shit, bro." His colleague teased him, Minseok gave him a pat on the back.

"Hyung, you know how i'm always in the filing room?" Minseok only hummed in reply.

"There's something _off_ about our system. For example, how can a whole folder filled with the evidence of Jung woman's death was deleted and the physical one goes missing? And the suspect, Kim Taewoo was released due to inadequate evidence?" 

Not to mention he was coincidentally the Chief's nephew, but Baekhyun left that part out.

"Baek, I think it's better that we don't question these things. As long as we're getting paid I don't think we should overthink the past cases."

_But it's unfair to the victims_ , he wanted to retort but kept it in.

This wasn't the first time he found something off with the Chief. Their system had steered from the true purpose of police.

They were supposed to protect the people and fight off crimes.

Baekhyun walked in the interrogation room. The man waiting had a smug expression which had him confused.

He had witness interrogations before and most of the people that were detained were either scared out of their minds or simply unaffected.

The man was well built, black jacket with sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing veiny arms covered in tattoos with a handsome face to match.

Both arms outstretch on the metal table in cuffs, legs manspreading.

Baekhyun tried to observe the man and _not_ ogle, but gosh was he a fine piece of ass.

"Mr... Park Chanyeol?" The man nods, eyeing Baekhyun with a gaze so intense it could burn a hole through the back of his head. 

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, do you know why you're here?"

"Yes, you lot think I hacked the police system and sold private information to the media."

"Do you deny it?"

"If I admit it, I would've been in jail right now, sweetheart." Leaning forward, his nonchalant reply and endearment makes Baekhyun both annoyed and flustered.

"And what did you do last night? Where were you?"

"What does a healthy young man do on a fine Friday evening?" Tongue sticking out at the inside of his cheek in amusement, making the training detective huff in annoyance. 

'Good fuck, he is hot'

"Why are you avoiding my questions?" He needed answers if he wanted to solve this case.

"You have cute little moles on your thighs, you know that?" Baekhyun froze at that question.

"I- what? I beg your pardon?" _No fucking way_. He was the guy he slept with last night?

"They're like constellations, if you connect them together it looks like a little cat" Baekhyun was fuming at the audacity of this man.

"Enough. You listen to me, if you didn't hack our data but you knew about it, it still makes you an accomplice. Your IP address was tracked. There's nothing to prove otherwise."

"You wanna talk about what I found, sweetheart? Want me to tell the chief all the files you have on him that you've been keeping that makes you seem nothing but a traitor?" he was clearly taunting Baekhyun.

The tension was palpable, Baekhyun could feel the little hairs on his arms rising in both fear and fury.

"I didn't do _anything_. Those were computerized data transferred from physical ones." his voice raised, he sounded defensive now. So Park Chanyeol knows he's been compiling the shady things about this sector.

Maybe he could help Baekhyun.

"I have proof that you helped me, Sadly I'm handcuffed now so I can't reach for my phone in my pocket. Do you mind?" The detective walked over to the insanely attractive man and he shoved his hands into his pocket.

Their faces were a few centimeters apart. That's when Baekhyun realized how truly attractive he was. 

It took one second for Chanyeol to snap his fingers and for another second for Baekhyun to fall into a hypnotic state.

=======================

"I still can't believe you hypnotized me to tell you everything! You could've just asked, you know."

"I would say your beauty hypnotized me as well, sweetheart so we're equal," kissing Baekhyun's knuckles with a smile on his face "I won't do it again, we're partners now."

From that day on Chanyeol would take note of all of the things Baekhyun found wrong and unjust with the system. Baekhyun was the insider to retrieve what he could, he could lose his job but they work fast and in silence. 

They successfully got Chief's nephew thrown into jail along with the Chief for bribery and fraud.

They were in the comforts of Baekhyun's apartment, entangled with each other.

"Should I get your handcuffs?" Chanyeol whispered in between their heated kisses.

"You kinky, sexy hacker," the detective retorts, "It's on the shelf."

Together they were an unstoppable pair.


End file.
